Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles
Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles will be the first series without the ninja turtles not the main focus, Michelangelo will the only main mutant turtle in the series until later seasons. Four teenage students chosen to become the new defenders of the city as the Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles. Plot In the year 2091, mutant anthropomorphic animals and aliens coexist with humanity on Earth, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles retired as heroes of the city and criminal activities gotten worst. Now, the Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles is protecting the city with their sensei and these mechanized vigilantes are ready for any battle bad guys. 'Characters' Main Characters 'Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles' *'Frida' (voiced by America Young): Leader of the Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles and her red mechanical turtle suit is based on Raphael with Punch Daggers. Confident, even tempered, calm, caring and somewhat humorous of the team, she and Jackson developed a rivalry towards each other like Leonardo and Raphael's relationship as a team. A Hispanic tomboy with red hair and red pupils, she is a experience Ninjutsu and given role as "Leonardo" position by Master Michelangelo. *'Jackson' (voiced by Eric Artell): The Fighter of the Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles and his blue mechanical turtle suit is based on Leonardo with Katana Blades. Serious, temperamental, sarcastic, overlying eager and a loner of the team, he and Frida developed a rivalry towards each other like Raphael and Leonardo relationship as a team. A Caucasian lone teenager with blonde hair and cyan pupils, he is a determined pupil with Ninjutsu his training and given role as "Raphael" position by Master Michelangelo. *'Basque' (voiced by Khary Payton): The Brain of the Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles and his purple mechanical turtle suit is based on Donatello with Staff Hammer. Lovable, somewhat timid, friendly, cautious and clever, he is strong and smart. But, suffering a lack of tough situations in battle and adjusting to taking the role as "Donatello" position by Master Michelangelo. Basque has a purple Mohawk, purple visor and purple suit, he learns to relax under stressful missions with Kusama's help. *'Kusama' (voiced by Tania Gunadi): The Wildcard of the Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles and her orange mechanical turtle suit is based on Michelangelo with Nunchaku. Enthusiastic, youngest, shortest, and mischievous, she is a positive ball of energy and enjoys being a ninja. A Japanese girl with black hair and a smiley attitude, she is a quick learner of Ninjutsu and "Michelangelo" position by Master Michelangelo because he was like her in his teenaged youth. *'Sensei Hamato Michelangelo' (voiced by Greg Cipes): One of the original ninja turtles and he becomes a sensei after meeting four kids who orphans who are adopted by Michelangelo. Around the year of 2077, Frida, Jackson, Basque and Kusama requested their sensei to become heroes to fight bad guys who getting to powerful that law enforcers fight against. 'Allies' *'Aloony Quantum Yappy the 300th/ Al Yappy' (voiced by Weird Al Yankovic): A Menurialite from a planet in the Sirius Galaxy, Aloony has the ability to manipulate reality with cartoon physics and a friend Kusama. His first appearances in season one finale episodes "Here's Al Yappy! Part One" and "Here's Al Yappy! Part One",he is a nobody on his home planet Menurialoony and came to Earth for vacation. Aloony learns that his race is forbidden him to misuse his powers on other worlds by his people law. After breaking this rule, a Menurialite officer is sent arrest him for his mischief. But, Aloony plead for not going to jail and the officer of his homeworld gives him second chance by doing a good deed that benefits others that doesn't break laws on Earth. Aloony Quantum Yappy the 300th is based on the Lyrebird and Marvel's Impossible Man. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the Rise Universe: Kusama tells her adopted siblings how she got the idea for the team theme song (the series theme song) and it was happen when she accidently found Stockman Fly 2.0's Dimensional Invasive Portal Gun or DIP Gun in the season 1 episode 15 "Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". In season one, they made a minor appearance to help Kusama get home and developed a friendship with this universe Mikey. at the end of the episode, Mikey learns Kusama is one of his dimensional counterparts adopted kids. In season 2 episode 3 "Rise Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles", as Jackson dismissed Kusama's story of meeting alternate universe ninja turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the Rise Universe appeared in their dimension to help the Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles battle against Rahzar, Torcha, Ick Guana and Stockman Fly 2.0. MIGHTY MUTANIMALS * Jack Finney Jr./Man-Ray(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) A mutated anthropomorphic Manta Ray who was the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals once a marine biologist who got exposed to mutagen after freeing a manta ray. * Leatherhead Jr.(voiced by Diedrich Bader) A mutated anthropomorphic Alligator who was Leatherhead's grandson. * Ace Duck(voiced by Jeff Bennett) A mutated anthropomorphic duck who is very great at flying and knows how to ride any type of planes. * Wingnut(voiced by Scott Menville) A mutated anthropomorphic fruit bat who has lost his legs on a plane accident and was given jet propelled wings and cybernetic legs as weapons. * Screwloose(William Salyers) A mutated anthropomorphic mosquito who was Wingnut's best friend/partner who can fly at high speed and stab with his sharp nose. * Ramhorn(Bill Faggerbakke) A mutated anthropomorphic goat who is a brave warrior who is a brave Scottish warrior who got exposed to mutagen after he was attacked by a goat. * Seasquatch(Keith Ferguson) A mutated anthropomorphic blue crab who is a friend of Man-Ray who is a deep sea diver who got exposed to mutagen after eating crab claws. * Octoxic(Ron Perlman) * Fearcrow(Keith David) * Wrathagon(David Kaye) 'Villains' 'FERAL Gang' *'Kizuato Hyō/Snow Clash' (voiced by Steve Jay Blum): The boss of FERAL Gang and mutated anthropomorphic snow leopard, once a Yamazaki recruit exposed to the mutagen ooze while Hyō last touch snow leopard fur coat and now takeover leadership for the FERAL Gang. *'Kireina Onsei/Miss Songbird' (voiced by): A mutated anthropomorphic Northern house wren and FERAL Gang's club jazz lead singer, once a promising jazz singer from Japan moving to America and exposed to mutagen after feeding her house wren "Jade". *'Marlin Cannes/Sword-Face' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A mutated anthropomorphic swordfish FERAL Gang's enforcer boss, Snow Clash's close friend and wanted thief. *'Tasmaniac Dee' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A mutated anthropomorphic Tasmanian Devil and one of FERAL Gang's henchmen. *'Flinch Varmitech/Dr. Mothman' (voiced by Zachary Bennett): A mutated anthropomorphic Atlas Moth and FERAL Gang's head scientist once a German mad scientist who got exposed to the mutagen after touching mothballs. 'Shredder Clan' *'Oroku Claw/The Slicer' (voiced by Troy Baker): Leader of the Shredder Clan and a clone of the Tiger Claw from the Baxter's Labs Testing Company. He is named after by Benjamin Stockman and takes his destiny to honor Shredder and his "father" (Tiger Claw) of forming the Shredder Clan. *'Benjamin Stockman/Stockman Fly 2.0.' (voiced by Phil LaMarr): A mutated anthropomorphic cybernetic Dragon Fly who help clone the Slicer and serves as the clan scientist. *'Ron Grove/Rahzar' (voiced by David Kaye): A mutated anthropomorphic wolf who injection with the original Rahzar's DNA by Benjamin Stockman, he is a seen as a secret rival towards Slicer for leadership for the clan. *'Torcha the Turtle' (voiced by Grey Griffin): A mutated anthropomorphic Snapping Turtle mutate by exposure to leftover mutagen drop in the swamp by a Kraang patrol ship. *'Carlos Diego/Ick Guana' (voiced by Gabriel Iglesias): A mutated anthropomorphic Green Iguana with super strength, roll up into a spike ball of destruction and a spiky tail. *'Shredder Clan Ninjas' (voiced by various voices): A army of mutated anthropomorphic scorpions, reptiles, birds, insects, mammals sea creatures and wasps created by Benjamin Stockman's mutation lab. **'Quarry' (voiced by Hynden Walch): A mutated anthropomorphic Mud Wasp with a ability to shooting stone-like darts out her tail and superspeed combat skills. **'Razor Fist' (voiced by Eric Bauza): A mutated anthropomorphic scorpion with giant claws to cut through anything and resemble of a armored gladiator, he is serious and moody all the time. **'Stone Biter' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A mutated anthropomorphic Desert Horned Lizard with incredible strength and refer as brawns of the clan, overdose of the mutagen made him bigger (10 feet tall) than his minions. **'Crumbles' (voiced by Steve Jay Blum): A mutated anthropomorphic scorpion who is good at hiding than fighting and a bit of coward, he is always escaped by digging underground and often defeat his foes by accident. Minor Villains *'Mario James/Octovania' (voiced by John DiMaggio): A mutated anthropomorphic vampire octopus with a Transylvanian accent and use hypnotic chromatograph skin to immobilize his victims into a trance-like state, Octovania loves disco music and works with FERAL Gang during his "generous moments" (which he owning a favor for Snow Clash by getting him money with illegal products). *'Beepbox' (voiced by Bumper Robinson): The grandson of Bebop and high school bully, he is a mutated anthropomorphic warthog. *'Rocksteady the 3rd' (voiced by Eric Bauza): The grandson of Rocksteady and high school bully, he is a mutated anthropomorphic rhinoceros. *'Neo Vice/Xplode Beetle' (voiced by Tom Kenny): A mutated anthropomorphic Bombardier Beetle with explosive spits and a pyromaniac villain who is hired help for FERAL Gang. *'Deviandy the Hungry Qulloian ' (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried): A Qulloian from the planet " Menurialoony" and Al Yappy's arch-nemesis, he is brought to Earth to hunt down Aloony by Snow Clash and Deviandy is more distracted by hunting the Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles instead because he see Aloony not worth his time. But, Al Yappy started pestering him and Deviandy attempts to devour the nuisance. Deviandy is defeated and sent to maximum prison on Menurialoony, sworn vengeance on Al Yappy. He is based on a Quoll and Mister Mxyzptlk Trivia * This is the first series where the Ninja Turtles(except Michaelangelo) were replaced by four teenagers in mechanical suits. * The FERAL Gang and the Shredder Clan were the main villains in this series. * Snow Clash is the equivalent to the Shredder until the Slicer enter the series during the beginning of season two. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:2017 Category:2017 television series debuts Category:TMNT Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Dino13's Ideas